


Love wins

by orphan_account



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: First Time, Hand Jobs, M/M, Smut, post episode 7
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2016-11-25
Packaged: 2018-09-02 02:57:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8649019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Yuuri gets a little carried away.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta read

Viktor kisses him again in the hotel elevator.

Yuuri isn't surprised this time. He foresees it in the way Viktor moves around him. His hand previously resting in the space between his shoulder blades sliding down the length of his spine. His other hand on his cheek, the warmth burning his skin.

Yuuri hears the crinkle of his bouquet's plastic wrapping, pressed between their bodies, before Viktor tilts his head to the side and places his lips on his own.

Yuuri closes his eyes, this time.

There is nothing in the world but Viktor, his beauty and his kindness and his love. Yuuri opens his mouth, shudders as Viktor's fingers thread through his hair. Viktor pulls back for half a second, before leaning in again, kissing him hard and deep. Yuuri relishes every instant of it, giving in to the taste of Viktor’s lips and mouth. Happiness blooms in his heart, his senses overwhelmed by his lover’s presence. Viktor teases him with the tip of his tongue, as warm and intoxicating as the strongest of liquors. Yuuri lets a moan escape, desire pooling between his legs.

The elevator stops, Viktor’s mouth vanishes with a wet sound. Yuuri opens his eyes again, his face reddened and burning. His breath is short, his heart pounds in his chest. He’s never felt this way – all the excitation, all the happiness, with none of the anxiety. Yuuri looks at Viktor’s face, his usually pale skin taking a rosy shade, his shiny red lips still parted and his blue eyes gleaming with lust.

Lust for him, for him and only him, Yuuri thinks, and the idea of Viktor craving for his body and his soul the way Yuuri craves Viktor himself sends blood rushing to his belly.

It makes him bold, bolder than he’s ever been, both on and off the ice.

Yuuri leans forward, his lips hovering over Viktor’s ear.

“Make love to me,” he whispers to him.

 

They barely take the time to close Viktor’s room and put the bouquet on the desk, before Viktor pins him against the wall, covering him with his body, his hands on Yuuri’s hips. They kiss hard and deep, drawing out little gasps of pleasure and impatience every time they pull apart to catch their breath. Yuuri fucking loves it, feeling Viktor’s tongue slide against his own, breathing in the scent of wet flesh and sweat and the expensive Cologne Viktor uses. It’s enough for a while, but soon Yuuri wants more than just his mouth.

He tugs at Viktor’s coat, and Viktor stands back to shrug it off, letting it carelessly fall at his feet.

He lets Yuuri fumble with the knot of his tie. He puts his hand over Yuuri’s, with the intention of untying it itself, but Yuuri looks up to him.

“Let me,” he asks. His words come out more as a strict order, surprising even Yuuri himself. He wants to take it back, anxiety surging in his mind for the first time since he brought back silver, but Viktor grins instead, amused. He puts his arm against the wall instead, stepping into Yuuri’s space, putting his lips at the base of his neck, this time.

Viktor softly sucking on his skin doesn’t help Yuuri undo that stupid knot any faster, but he manages, eventually, and the piece of clothing joins the coat on the floor.

He struggles again when comes the difficult task of unbuttoning Viktor’s shirt with shaking, impatient fingers. He feels Viktor smiling against his neck before kissing him each time he manages to unfasten a button.

Finally, the shirt is wide open, and Yuuri basks in the view of Viktor’s bare pale chest. Viktor helps Yuuri take it off by rolling his shoulders.

God, Viktor is so beautiful.

Yuuri runs his hand over the muscles of his abdomen, marveling when he feels it contract against his touch and hears Viktor sigh in his neck. Yuuri closes his eyes, letting his sense of touch take over as he experiences the contrast between the smooth skin and the strong muscles underneath. Yuuri’s hands trace twin lines upwards, until the tip of his fingers brush against his nipples.

“Yuuri,” Viktor groans, before lifting his head to kiss Yuuri hard, tongue sliding into his mouth. Viktor’s fingers card into his hair.

Yuuri draws a circle with his thumb on Viktor’s breast, pressing a little harder on the skin, and Viktor gasps into his mouth. It’s a lovely sound to Yuuri’s ears, sending blood rushing to his head. Yuuri wanted to touch him everywhere, have his hands run all over every inch of his body, drawing out more of these lovely sounds, make Viktor half-mad with pleasure.

Yuuri’s hands slide down Viktor’s sides, before resting over Viktor’s hips. He stops, considers the idea that suddenly pops in his head. Viktor pulls back, gives him an interrogating look.

Yuuri grips Viktor’s hips, propels himself back from the wall, and walk them both across the room. Viktor’s eyes widen, his body opposing resistance from Yuuri’s strength, before his expression softens, and he lets himself be pushed back to the bed, until the back of his legs hit the bed’s edge.

He lets himself fall backwards on the bed, Yuuri’s weight pressing over him.

Yuuri sits up, his head slightly spinning, his breath short. He can feel Viktor’s erection brushing against his own through their layers of clothes. He looks at Viktor’s expression, pupils blown wide with lust, cheeks pink and lips a bright red. He bites his lip at the sight, and can feel the shiver running through Viktor’s body between his thighs.

I’m the one doing this to him, Yuuri thinks. I’m the only one that can turn him on like that. The thought is as erotic as the sight of Viktor, half-naked and hard beneath him.

Viktor sits up in turn, wraps one arm around Yuuri’s waist, the other pushing a sweat-coated lock of black hair behind Yuuri’s ear.

“You’re so beautiful, Yuuri,” Viktor tells him, the words making Yuuri’s heart soar with joy. “So fucking good, so fucking sexy. Please, let me touch you,” he asks, before kissing him tenderly on the lips.

His tongue slides over his lips as he unzips his vest, pulls it off of his back, and slips a hand under his shirt.

Yuuri takes off his shirt himself, tossing it behind him, without bothering to look where it lands. He puts a hand on Viktor’s shoulder, pressing gently, until Viktor lays back down on the bed with a smile on his lips.

Wordlessly, they guide each other through their mutual caresses, listening to each other’s gasps and whimpers of pleasure as they hit a sensitive place. Yuuri learns that Viktor likes his nipples pinched and played with. Viktor learns that Yuuri loves to feel fingers stroke at the base of his spine.

It nearly drives Yuuri to the edge, but he’s not done yet.

He lifts his hips up, briefly mourning the disappearance of Viktor’s erection against him. His hands undo his belt, unbutton and unzip his trousers, pushing them down Viktor’s legs. He takes off Viktor’s shoes and socks, before pulling off the trousers completely. There’s a massive bulge in Viktor’s black briefs, which makes Yuuri’s mouth run dry. Viktor, still lying down on the bed, shoots him a knowing sly grin.

Yuuri toes off his shoes and socks, and slips out of his trousers and boxer at the same time. He sighs in relief as his erection is finally free, precome pearling at the tip. He looks down at Viktor again, witnesses the hunger in the other man’s eyes.

He runs the tip of two fingers across Viktor’s chest, slowly, until they reach the rim of his briefs. He palms Viktor’s erection through the dark fabric.

“Yuuri, please,” Viktor whimpers, pushing his head back on the bed.

Yuuri pulls the briefs down to Viktor’s knees, and Viktor groans as cool air brush over his fully erect cock plastering itself against his stomach.

And all of this, Yuuri thinks, before leaning over Viktor, their cocks brushing against the other on Viktor’s stomach, because of me. And only for me.

He slides his tongue into Viktor’s mouth, whimpering – he’s missed the taste, even though it hasn’t been more than a few minutes since they stopped kissing to strip. Viktor puts his hand on the back of his head, urging him to go deeper still.

Viktor’s other hand wraps around his cock. Yuuri gasps in surprise, pulling his tongue back. Very slowly, Viktor’s hand runs up and down his erection, sending waves of pleasure throughout his whole body.

He’s dreamed about this for years, of getting Viktor Nikiforov to touch him like that, to pump up his cock, bringing him closer to orgasm with each friction. He’s come and come and come just by imagining his idealized version of Viktor pleasuring him.

The real man – imperfect, who fucks up, who has brought more to his life than any glazed paper fantasy of his – is so much better.

So he kisses him hard, his own hand wrapping around Viktor’s cock, feeling it twitch against his touch. It’s never going to be enough, nothing is ever going to be enough to give back what Viktor has given to him.

But he’s going to make him come hard and screaming, and it’s really the least he can do.

“Yuuri, Yuuri,” he says, his voice low, but loud enough to be heard about their frantic breathing and the sound of precome-coated fingers brushing against their cocks.

“Viktor,” Yuuri replies, because he can’t think of anything else to say – his mind just wants to scream his name over and over again.

“Look at you, so beautiful, so amazing, jerking me off so well, so well-“

Yuuri doesn’t hear the rest of Viktor’s words, as his heart soars and his orgasm takes him by surprise, a roaring wave taking over his senses, firing up all his nerves at once. His body gives out beneath him, as his cock shoots long stripes of white come between their bodies. All he feels is Viktor’s body under him, his hand still pumping, drawing out his orgasm until his body stops shaking. His voice is soft, though the words make no sense to Yuuri. Then Viktor gasps, and he feels hot liquid pour over his stomach.

“You came,” Yuuri says absent-mindedly, his mind hazy by the aftershocks of his orgasm.

Viktor chuckles, and it’s the last thing Yuuri hears before his head hits the mattress and his eyes close of their own volition.

 

 

Yuuri opens his eyes again, before screwing them shut as the bright light of day seeps into them.

Fingers brush against his hair, and Yuuri tentatively opens them again. All he sees is white, before his eyes adjust to the sudden luminosity and he sees that it’s just Viktor, lying in the bed next to him, wearing his white bathrobe. Yuuri wants to rub his face against the soft fabric, feel the warmth of Viktor’s body through it.

“Good morning, Yuuri,” Viktor says cheerfully. Yuuri looks up to him. His whole face is smiling, his eyes glittering with amusement.

“I thought you were never going to wake up,” he says, before taking the cup resting on the bedside table and taking a sip out of it. Tea, Yuuri thinks as he breathes in the scent. He takes a better look at his surroundings. They’re still in Viktor’s room, but Yuuri’s body is covered by the thick duvet, and he doesn’t remember slipping under the covers. He doesn’t remember anything after – after well, what he could describe as the best fucking orgasm of his life. He feels his cock twitch between his legs at the memory, and he closes his thighs shut.

“Did we miss the flight?” Yuuri asks, suddenly worried. He sits up in the bed to take a better look at Viktor’s face.

“We still have a few hours ahead of us,” Viktor replies, taking another sip of his tea. There’s still amusement in his eyes, and Yuuri can’t help but feel like he’s missing something here. Maybe – maybe Viktor had thought that the sex was just okay. Surely, with how attractive and enthralling Viktor was, he’s probably had quite a few more experienced lovers.

“Viktor,” Yuuri says, swallowing back the lump in his throat. “About last night…”

“Mmm?”

“Did… did you enjoy it?”

“Yuuri,” Viktor says with a wide grin, “it was amazing, and you were amazing.” He puts the hand not holding onto the teacup over Yuuri’s shoulder. “I mean it,” he adds, looking him into the eyes, and Yuuri knows he isn’t lying.

“Okay,” he sighs, relieved. “But… why do you look like you can’t wait to tell me a joke, or something?”

“I look like that?” Viktor says in a falsely innocent tone.

Yuuri elbows him in the ribs.

“Ouch, Yuuri, it hurts. You need to better take care of your old coach,” he jokes, grimacing.

“Tell me,” Yuuri insists.

“Well,” Viktor begins, placing his tea back on the bedside table. He bites his lip like he’s trying to keep himself from bursting into laughter. “I remember clearly hearing you asking me to make love to you, but in the end, you took charge of everything,” he explains.

Yuuri feels his cheeks redden in embarrassment. Starting with the way he insisted to undo Viktor’s tie himself… yes, he did, took the decision without thinking, and to be fair, enjoyed every second of it. But looking back… Maybe it wasn’t what Viktor had wanted.

“Is… that bad?” Yuuri finally dares to ask with a grimace.

Viktor’s eyes widen in surprise, all amusement gone. He frames Yuuri’s face with his hands, leaning forward until their faces are only inches apart.

“Yuuri, I told you, it was amazing. Watching you… watching you like that, in control, it was very surprising, and it’s also why it was amazing. So please, keep on doing it, if you enjoy it. Your pleasure is my pleasure always, Yuuri.”

He leans in to press a tender kiss on Yuuri’s lips.

“Besides,” he adds, his voice dropping down, “what kind of coach would I be, if I got in the way of your true eros, Yuuri?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you very much for reading my fic! If you spot any mistakes, feel free to tell me in the comments! I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it.


End file.
